


Choices

by MyrJuhl



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, HET implied, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busy tending royal duties, Alexander is on the verge of losing the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictive characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.  
> Beta: Bee  
> Originally written in 2005 for Nadja’s Alexander Fanzine.

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

 

“Wrap your legs around me,” Hephaestion gasped, sinking his cock inside Alexander. 

Alexander did, pressing Hephaestion’s body closer. “Watch my balls,” he smiled, pulling the tender sacs into one hand, the other was busy stroking his rigid flesh. 

Hephaestion just nodded, breathing slowly not to disturb the wonderful feeling of being trapped in the snug heat of Alexander’s body.

“Come inside me, Hephaestion,” Alexander urged, his eyes looking wild, concentrated.

“Won’t take long,” Hephaestion moaned passionately. “What happened when I left yesterday?”

Looking confused, Alexander asked, “You want to discuss that now?”

Smiling, Hephaestion shook his head, “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking... I reckon we’re good.”

“Faster!” the King commanded, as the image displayed in his head nevertheless: Roxane on her wedding night, surprising them in a tight embrace. 

Devastated at the prospect of Alexander’s marriage, a tear stricken Hephaestion still had come to him in the chamber prepared for the wedding night, wishing him good fortune and a son. Alexander hungered to kiss his tear stained lips, but then Roxane showed up assessing the nature of their relationship immediately by their hastily withdrawn from each other.

Hephaestion quickly left and every fibre in Alexander’s body had screamed for him to stay, but he knew it wasn’t even a variable. He had a royal duty to perform.

Calmly, he proceeded to work his bride’s anger and fear, and the wedding night turned out quite satisfactory. The ring Hephaestion had slipped on his finger, he had to throw away. However, in the morning, it was the first thing he searched for on his way to Hephaestion’s chambers, and found it under a chair. 

Now, it was back on his finger, the rich yellowish brown stone glinted in the lights as his sweaty lover repeatedly buried himself in the depths of his body.

Alexander drew a discrete comparison to his wife and the love of his life. The fight he had to engage her in to make her yield last night was delicious; she was a wild cat just like Hephaestion, and he even pretended she was him at some point. 

His other commanders would be surprised if they were ever to see the calm and collected Hephaestion in bed. Alexander’s body throbbed in a heated sensation at the thought alone; however, he had no desire to share what happened in the royal bed.

Nevertheless, tonight Hephaestion was different; Alexander knew what the cause was. He feared his position in the King’s heart.

Lying in the blissful aftermath, Hephaestion suddenly got up and went to wash himself. Dressing, he turned to his lover, lying still on the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I forgot I have some people to see around noon,” Hephaestion replied. 

Alexander didn’t believe him, but he would not point that out.

Leaving his quarters, the handsome general of logistics went to the stables to calm himself. He felt emotionally drained.

* 

Some time passed when the two lovers didn’t see much of each other. Alexander was busy tending the new marriage, the new obligation. However, suddenly the King wished for the company of his beloved general. The intimate bond between them had changed from the lack of caring for it. The King knew he had to reach out to try and mend the damage.

Lying on his bed, Hephaestion watched Alexander getting dressed. “Going to see Roxane?”

Alexander looked up, “You know protocol dictates we shouldn’t do this anymore anyway.”

Hephaestion looked at him with sad eyes. “Not long ago, I was still Alexander, too.” 

“But you are!” Alexander said surprised.

Smiling ironically, Hephaestion said, “No. I tried not to tell myself I needed more; that I could endure if only you loved me but I...” Hephaestion sighed, seeing the horror in Alexander’s eyes. 

“I need more and I can’t ask that of you, Alexander. I see myself engrossed in my work and I go to bed lonely and tired in my soul. Soon I will travel hither and forth and we’ll see each other even less.”

“What are you saying to me?” The King’s eyes were full of sorrow. He felt betrayed, wanting Hephaestion more than ever, but the obligatory heir had to be produced and so far, Roxane wasn’t showing any signs of pregnancy. 

It would seem that Alexander had forgotten Hephaestion somewhere along the way. He had taken him for granted and the man was now suffering for it.

“I might need to go away...”

“Hephaestion no!” Alexander objected. 

“Please let me leave, if you love me...”

“It’s not like that. You don’t understand...”

“You just stated we shouldn’t do this any longer, as if we were kids entering adulthood. We’re hardly kids, Alexander, and still we’ve done this more years than I care to count... in the name of love.”

Alexander came closer, and quickly he disrobed again. 

Taken aback by his King's sudden action, Hephaestion was on guard for a moment.

“Then you must have felt exalted tonight when I came to you?" Alexander said.

“I honestly thought you just tended a bad conscience,” Hephaestion replied, “However, I’m not one to dismiss charity.”

“You...” Alexander slowly felt the situation getting out of hand. “I did not say that!”

“...I know Alexander, but it makes no difference if that’s how you make me feel, does it?”

“I only want you in my bed, Hephaestion. I didn’t lie to you on that balcony in Babylon... It’s still you I love - no one else.”

Hephaestion didn’t know what to say and just kept staring at him. “What?” he finally mumbled.

“I believe I have followed court etiquette like a good boy to last quite a while...”

“What are you trying to do? Do you understand what I said to you?” Hephaestion asked incredulously.

“Hephaestion... I understand with my heart and my mind, and my heart is listening more closely than my mind.” 

Pushing at Alexander, Hephaestion was given room to step out of the bed. Standing naked with tense posture, the two lovers regarded each other intensely.

“It’s not her fault that she married a King. She is the Queen and unloved on top of that. You know the marriage is just... politics,” Alexander conversed.

“And what am I?” Hephaestion challenged his lover.

“You are my heart. There’s no room inside for other people when it’s occupied by everything that is you.” 

Hephaestion swallowed thickly, feeling his resolve shatter little by little. “Damn you, Alexander. You’re making me reconsider this.”

 _Thank the gods,_ Alexander thought, the gut wrenching feeling dissolving from inside. “Can we agree on you not leaving for the moment? I need time to prove to you I wasn’t using empty words to make you stay.”

Hephaestion neared him, not feeling easily capable to lift his eyes and meet Alexander’s haunted pleading look.

Finally, he managed and knew he’d lost all along and deep inside he never really wanted to go. He could forgive him anything. There was no limit really. Hephaestion knew he would die for him, and he wasn’t in doubt Alexander would do the same.

Alexander neared him, carefully he went to stand behind Hephaestion, and when his arms enclosed him, he felt he had won him back. They both sighed in relief as they felt months of tension vanish. 

Though they’d be separated on many occasions in future, they knew they still had each other.

 

End of Tale September the 19th 2005


End file.
